


Bad Dog

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Oliver & Company (1988)
Genre: Dogs, Furry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut! Smut! Smut! DeSoto and Roscoe have sex in their Master's office while he's taking a bath. DeSoto is jealous about Roscoe's certain interest in Georgette. So he decides to get his paws on her before him. Just so that he'll make the other Doberman angry and he'll get 'punished'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> ( b＾ｪ＾)b This is my first Furry and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> (＾∀＾) So I was going through livejournal and bumped into a Roscoe/DeSoto prompt about basically, a person just wanting some SMUT featuring these two Dobermans. Someone wrote something for her/him (?) back in 2010 but, it wasn't really SMUT. But, it was still great though.  
> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）Then, after watching Oliver & Company about 3 days ago... I just couldn't help myself.

DeSoto was sitting on a couch in front of him. He looked like another household item that was decorating the room. He was in his Master's office.

"So you slept with Miss Six-Time National Champion?" Roscoe asked while faking disinterest.

"Yeah." The other Doberman affirmed as he laid down completely over the sofa. He appeared to be ready for such a conversation. Almost as if he had had everything set up.

"When did it happen?" The Doberman with the red collar kept on questioning him.

"Yesterday." He answered while yawning in the process. He wasn't in the mood right now, for starting a conversation. Although, he actually never was in the mood.

"How?" He wanted to be surprised, but he already knew it. What he didn't get was why pick _her_?

"Hell you want to know for, Roscoe? I don't have to explain the details of how sex between our species works. Do I?" He ended up teasing him while he licked his paw.

"You're being really obnoxious." He gingerly gnawed his back leg for a few seconds, then walked towards the exit under the menacing look he got from the other Doberman. He knew that stupid DeSoto had a grudge against him. He could tell by the way he stared at him and talked to him; by his small gestures and actions. He didn't dare try to speculate what it was about. But, he did have a mild hunch. Remembering all too well their spats for dominance when Master had first bought them. When he'd first laid eyes on DeSoto.

"What did you fuckin' say to me, Roscoe?" He didn't even move a single paw from his position.

DeSoto stayed there, hoping that the other didn't ignore him, even if he already knew it'd be impossible for him to be invisible to the other. The Doberman with the blue collar would love to brag about how it was because it had to do with him and not because of what he had done to get Roscoe's attention. Oh yeah. By the way, he was bisexual, not gay; it just pissed him off to be called that way.

Oh well, just as he predicted. Cool-headed Roscoe tried to ignore him, but even if his inaction annoyed the crap out of him. He couldn't criticize him for taking this approach.

"Hey man, you used my own bed! Fer cryin' out loud... Georgette." He growled, letting his frustration show. He knew he was always the more cool-headed of the two, but there was just so much he could take. If he wasn't as pissed by what was happening he would've realized that doing it on his bed was a sure sign of provocation.

"You know perfectly well that I had my eye on that pretty Poodle first." He dragged his head sideways and gave DeSoto a small glance. That's when he noticed the tiny smirk aimed his way.

"You fuckin' asshole. You did it on purpose." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm all done with her now. She's all yours. That is, if you want my leftovers." He replied in a mocking tone.

"That's it! You're going to pay." Roscoe snarled.

He showed his sharp teeth and wandered slowly over to his companion. DeSoto couldn't help but imagine every possible type of scenario that involved the word 'sex'. Starting with foreplay and ending in orgasm. At each passing image, he couldn't help but send a lascivious smile at who was going to be his 'attacker'.

The Doberman with the red collar stopped, steadily observing the face of the dog he was going to ravish. DeSoto's mind appeared to be completely blank right now. He just looked at him with a face full of greed.

"Hey Roscoe. Aren't you going to use the tie to tie me up?" He anxiously asked.

Now a thousand different ideas, images, questions and fantasies ran through Roscoe's head. That dumbass really wanted for him to fuck him!? The Doberman with the red collar's mouth opened and closed continuously. He didn't know exactly what to say. But if he gave it some careful thought. DeSoto made sense.

"What are you waiting for?"

He glared and brusquely threw himself on top of the other dog, attacking his chin, biting and licking it, heading for his lips. At that moment he felt DeSoto's body shake. He was dying to eat the other's mouth, but he didn't touch his lips.

Instead, he traced the commissure of them. Ascending to the cheek, going straight to the ear. Nibbling on it continuously, making a moan of anticipation escape the other Doberman's mouth. He imagined that that's what he'd later do with his member.

His superior slid his tongue until he reached his earlobe, a place that he trapped between his lips and lightly suckled on. He stepped aside enough to look down at DeSoto's blushing face and at his anxious gaze. He never told anyone about how he's been having wet dreams featuring his companion; and how those dreams started after he noticed certain insinuations on the other Doberman's part.

But he always preferred to not give those actions too much thought. Like how DeSoto would always shake his ass in front of him. How he would groom himself all over. Or how he'd sensually eat the biscuits their Master gave them.

The one with the blue collar stared at their Master's still unused tie. The one he had left on the desk before heading to his nightly bath. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Roscoe. It seemed like he wanted him to dominate him. Well, then so be it. He made a bow with the tie and tied his front paws over his head.

After he finished doing this, he didn't take long in pushing DeSoto on his back and laying on top of him.

When he had reached the other's erect dick, he started touching it with his paw, feeling the light trembling coming from the vicious Doberman's back legs. Roscoe bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He wanted to play around a little with the semi-erection in front of him. He wanted to touch it and to hear that deep wailing from his actual desire. He ran his paw over the other's cock, appreciating the soft texture. But the thing he liked the most was that in doing so, the body underneath him shuddered in anticipation.

DeSoto swallowed back a moan and tried to control his rapid breathing. "Goddamn it! Quit fooling around, bitch." Roscoe preferred to ignore the name he had just called him.

He brushed his paw against the puckered hole. The one that he was dying to bury himself into. He smiled with pure lust and turned his attention back to the cock. He started tracing circles around the red tip with his paw.

Roscoe enjoyed how warm DeSoto's cock felt in his paw, and how wet it already is. He slides his paws down, over the smooth bumps, until he reaches DeSoto's knot. DeSoto closed his eyes tight while he grunted quietly.

Oh no, that wouldn't do. That's not what Roscoe wanted. He wanted to make the other scream.

"You're not going to spread your legs?" The Doberman with the red collar asked while he smiled with curiosity. Leaving his 'little friend' alone.

"Fuck you." DeSoto glared at him.

Roscoe chuckled in amusement, spreading his companion's back legs wide open. “Didn’t the other guys ever complain about how rude you are?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Why should they?" Desoto smiled in a teasing way. He had to admit, he loved being filled to the brim by a big fat cock. No, really. He loved being mounted.

Roscoe licked his lips as he licked the tiny dusty pink hole that was just below the other's balls. And without being able to hold back anymore, he pushed his tongue right in.

"Ah!" DeSoto moaned in surprise. His body happily welcomed the intrusion and he couldn't get enough of it. The tongue inside of him was moving around in circles, slowly widening the small entrance.

Roscoe could feel his penis shake from anticipation.When he thought DeSoto was widened well enough, he got up and made his engorged knotted cock stand up at full attention.

"Wow! You're already hard as a rock because of me." DeSoto smirked with arrogance while he devoured Roscoe with his eyes.

Without saying anything. Roscoe rammed into him in just one single push, howling in pleasure when he felt his cock being squeezed to death by that narrow passage.

On the other hand, the same couldn't be said about the other Doberman, who whined in pain. Roscoe's body vibrated from arousal and eagerness. He needed to move already. But he couldn't help feeling somewhat worried about his companion underneath him.

"What the hell are you fuckin' waiting for? You goddamn pussy! Move already. I'm fine." DeSoto ordered in a gasping voice. It's a lot to take, even without the knot. Roscoe's cock is the thickest he's ever had, but DeSoto liked that.

Roscoe didn't have to be told twice. He started moving at a gentle pace without fully sheathing his entire dick. He put one paw on DeSoto's hip while he used the other to stimulate the other's erected cock.

The Doberman with the blue collar took in huge puffs of air, trying to suppress the moans. But as soon as Roscoe took note of this he decided to give it to him harder. He wasn't going to just sit around and let him hold back those delicious sounds. And knowing him as well as he did, he knew he wasn't going to last that much longer. He was too vicious to have enough patience and keep this up for too long.

Oh and just like a mind reader, he hit the nail on the head. The other Doberman's composure had run out. DeSoto couldn't keep his moans locked up any more; they escaped his throat and he didn't even have enough strength left to bite his lip.

"Aah... ah... DeSoto!" Not even he could control himself.

Roscoe was so hot and the other Doberman's erotic moans weren't helping things. Fuck! The lewd voice really turned him on. He could practically come just from hearing it, but he wasn't planning on doing that now.

"Ah! Roscoe!" He moaned louder when he felt Roscoe's cock hitting a special spot inside of him.

He couldn't articulate a single word. Not even to order him to hit that spot again. But it wasn't necessary. Since the dominant dog had already figured it out. He took out his member almost completely so that he could forcefully slam it in again, digging his nails into the other's hip as he did. He thrust in so deep that his knot was fully in and his balls ended up crashing roughly against DeSoto's butt cheeks. Something that caused both of them to let out a long and loud groan. A sound that could've easily been heard by their Master. Good thing he wasn't there.

He kept on slamming quickly in and out of him. And from time to time he couldn't help but groan loudly. Then he decided to lift the other Doberman's rear legs so that he could pound into him with greater ease. He also couldn't help but give the forgotten and needy cock a glance. Wanting to help out, he started rubbing it with his paw, getting loud and needy moans from DeSoto.

"Fuck! Roscoe!" He called out his name, loud and clear.

Making his mentioned companion worry his lip, to stop himself from cumming prematurely to such a provocative moan.

He couldn't stand this anymore, he wanted to climax! He grabbed on to the other Doberman's thighs while he continued thrusting in a wild rhythm.  
He was holding onto DeSoto for dear life without ever stopping his powerful thrusts. He felt so close to reaching the end, but at the same time he wasn't satisfied…

Something was missing.

He wanted to change the position. But he didn't suggest it. He knew that DeSoto wasn't going to accept. Or at least he thought as much because the other canine looked so comfortable being taken in this position. Roscoe wanted to untie his front paws so that he could pull him in, but knew that his companion wouldn't like it.

"Shit..." Roscoe growled.

He let go of DeSoto's thighs and moved his body down, closer to DeSoto. Grabbing hold of his waist as he buried his face between the other's neck and shoulder.

"Ros...coe... Ah! I wan... want you to... mhh! To kis... kiss me..." He was able to say in between uncontrollable moans.

Roscoe grunted, getting all the air knocked out of him from such a request. He couldn't believe it! The vicious DeSoto had never asked for a kiss and the most importantly, he never kissed without having any meaning to it. He gazed up at the other Doberman's face and looked at him in the eyes. It was something that wasn't as easy to do since his hips refused to come to a pause.

The Doberman with the blue collar bit his lip, trying not to close his eyes. When Roscoe was able to keep his body from moving he licked the other's mouth gingerly. He ran his tongue against DeSoto's mouth and asked for entrance. He explored the wet cavity with anxiety and played with his companion's unmovable tongue.

He felt a strong sting on his cock and his heart beat increased considerably. He didn't want to end up coming because of this simple kiss. And that's when it hit him! The thing that was missing. He moved his face off of DeSoto and stopped the kiss. Biting the other's bottom lip before leaning farther back. He began the passionate movements that quickly turned erratic.

"Ros... Roscoe, sto... stop... I can't!" He yelled while coming with a deep howl.

While his superior gave his lasts thrusts, biiting down on DeSoto's neck possessively as he spills inside of him, his knot beginning to swell.

"Ouch!" He exclaims while locking his gaze on the blood that's spilling from where Roscoe bit his shoulder, swallowing back saliva every now and then, unable to contain his pants for air.

"I guess it's going to be a problem for the next time that you want to sleep with Georgette. Won't it? Now that I've marked you." Roscoe pointed out in a cynical tone. He knew that it might not be the perfect time to say this, but DeSoto could think of it as a warning.

"Yes." He answered listlessly. "Hey, Roscoe. How much longer until your goddamn knot goes back down? I feel so fucking full. You want to pretend you're filling me up with your puppies, or something?"

Roscoe sighed, thinking that DeSoto will never change. So he simply responded: "Yes, DeSoto."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to: Clipchip  
> She was my awesome beta!!
> 
> ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ
> 
> I'll just leave her FF account link here, https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2123256/
> 
> She's written some great stuff. Including some Shere Khan/Bagheera hot smut fics.


End file.
